Money Trouble
Log Title: Money Trouble Characters: Baroness and Tomax and Xamot Location: Command Room, Palace, Crown City, Cobra Unity Date: February 11, 2014 TP: Frusenland Invasion Summary: Baroness speaks to Tomax and Xamot about the financial situation of Cobra. LOG BEGINS Baroness steps into the Command Center, her normal Black Leather outfit replaced with the Crimson Leather that she dons, when she is planning a major, and costly, operation. She is trailed by four Crimson-Clad Vipers, who keep watch on the surroundings. Anastasia seems less than happy, at the moment, however, from the scowl that is currently on her face. The Twins are, not surprisingly still right where they were when the video message they compiled was shot many hours ago. Stacks of files sit between them on a large table and they both seem to be going over document after document. Occasionally one or the other will look up, catch the eye of the other shake their head and in unison the pair dispose of their current set of pages. "Ridiculous." the intone with no attempt to hide their shared annoyance. "What is ridiculous, my dearies, is that you are going to consider listening to someone’s explanation as to why the financial situation is in such shambles. Instead, you should take them out, and shoot them, as an example of what is done to those who fail Cobra." The Baroness says softly, but clearly audible of the rustle of papers. She moves towards the twins, while her guards take up positions by the door. She stops near them, picks up a piece of paper, glances at it briefly, and sets it back down, in the same pile, with a slight shake of her head, "However, that can wait for a few hours. I have other needs you must attend." Tomax's brow arches as he and his brother stand. Xamot crossing his arms as his brother takes the lead. "Xamot made the fate of the one.. or *ones*" they both say together "Quite well known. Shot is so.. final." Xamot continues where his brother ended "Dangling in a pit by your thumbs tends to get to the root of the situation.. *Don't you agree?* they ask with a dual set of smiles. After a pause Tomax continues "What must we attend to? Aside from reclaiming our company?" "You shall assist me in my negotiations with Destro, to get the best price for more than the five WOLF's we currently have, which are all currently stationed in Frusenland, and we also need to get Arctic HISS's. We have had some in the past, but they are all out of date, and no longer useable. Destro will, of course, want to charge us an arm and a leg for new ones, and you two shall make it so he does not. Make them affordable. However, the Commander wants this invasion of Frusenland to succeed, and has ordered me to spare no expense, so even if we have to pay a little more than we normally would, to get a rush put in on our order, we will do so, however, Destro need not know that." The Baroness pauses, "As for your company, if it must wait until the current situation with Frusenland is completed, so be it. However, once Cobra has seized control of Frusenland, all of our resources will be put to work regaining control of Extensive Enterprises, on your behalf." The two look at each other for long moments. To the casual observer they may just be individually mulling the information over. Anyone familiar with the pair can almost catalog the subtle twitches, the eye movements and occasional hand gestures. Very subtle, yet rehearsed. o0 Brother, while the news is less than we hoped for the prospect of having Cobra regain our former glory with the money we rightfully earned them is.. backward yet better than we hoped for in that aspect. Agreed? Agreed. We will hold her too it, yes we will. 0o all of that sorted out in short order with minimal outward interaction between the pair. Xamot is the first to react, nodding to Baroness. "We find this mutually beneficial in the short term." As if the Baroness would not keep her word? "I figured you would. From the most simple standpoint of it being mutually beneficial. It gets us both what we want. However, I do have to say, that I find it somewhat disturbing to find you two mulling over records of financial mishandling. I would point out that this mishandling was done by your own duly appointed deputies." Never by the Baroness spending too much on new toys for the troops. "I was certain you would have had appointed someone better to run things, financially, in your absence. You shall have to make sure your next deputy does know their job better, won't you?" Tomax and Xamot are both taken aback as if the pair had been slapped across their faces. "*Our mishandling??*" They blurt. Shaking their heads they decide to pick their battles, Tomax commenting "At any rate..." Xamot finishing "It's all replaceable. When do we meet with the man in iron mask?" Baroness just nods at their sudden outburst, but makes no further comment. She tilts her head slightly to the side, to listen better to any followup, when they ask about meeting Destro, and then she shrugs slightly, "As soon as I can convince the man we should meet face to face. Thus far, he has insisted all communications come via Electronic-Mail, or via scrambled Radio Flash Messages. He is making me highly annoyed." And a flash of that annoyance is on able to be seen with the anger in her eyes. "However, I think I am getting through to him." Tomax and Xamot say in unison, "Then we shall be awaiting your call, and will endeavor to begin rebuilding our fallen empire." Anastasia nods, ever so slightly, "And how long before you can wade through this mess, and return this room to the hub of Command and Control it is supposed to be? And also let me know the exact status of our finicial situation?" Tomax and Xamot collectively roll their eyes for just a brief moment. Xamot answering shortly there after "Within the hour. We've spoken with the few guardsmen that have answered our call and have already begun an off-site compilation." Tomax breaks in "Of these very documents." The pair make brief eye contact and both reveal "*Cobra is actually sitting on substantial assets, literally*" Tomax elaborates, "What with the oil rich region, and so many... eager neighbors to arm.. If we wanted to use Destro's own weapons to divert his business." Baroness mutters, "Oh, diverting Destro has ever been that easy." She smiles, and nods, "And as soon as we control Frusenland, we should have access to more riches. Gold, Silver, uranium... and more." Tomax and Xamot nod in unison, Xamot remarking "That will work as well." Baroness nods slightly, "Well, I will leave you two to it." She turns, and as she walks away, "I also expect you two to be prepared to help lead the Peacekeeping Force we will be sending into Frusenland. I will send you the Battle Plan specifics, once Major Bludd and I have finalized them." Both Twins bow, "*As you command.*" They remark, only slightly patronizing the Baroness. "We will be available at your whim." Tomax assures her. A smile crosses Anastasia's face at that, but she remains silent. Her guard Vipers form up on her as she reaches the door, and she quietly walks out. 'LOG ENDS'' Category:2014 Category:Logs Category:Operation Popsicle TP